The Insect King
Cast *Baby Simba - Charlie Ant (The Ant and the Aardvark) *Young Simba - Z (Antz) *Adult Simba - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Young Nala - Princess Bala (Antz) *Adult Nala - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Mufasa - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Sarabi - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Scar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Rafiki - Snagglepuss *Zazu - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Timon - Mort (Madagascar) *Pumbaa - King Julien (Madagascar) *Shenzi - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Banzai - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Ed - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sarafina - Maya the Bee Scenes *The Insect King Part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Insect King Part 2 - Hopper and Guru Ant's Conversation *The Insect King Part 3 - Z's First Day *The Insect King Part 4 - Z's Pouncing Lesson *The Insect King Part 5 - Hopper and Z's Conversation *The Insect King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Insect King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Insect King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Insect King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Guru Ant's Death/Z's Exile *The Insect King Part 10 - Hopper Takes Over Pride Rock *The Insect King Part 11 - Meet Mort and King Julien *The Insect King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Insect King Part 13 - Hopper in Command *The Insect King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Insect King Part 15 - Atta Chased King Julien/The Reunion *The Insect King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Insect King Part 17 - Flik and Atta's Argument/Snagglepuss's Wisdom/Flik's Destiny *The Insect King Part 18 - Flik's Return/Mort and King Julien's Distraction *The Insect King Part 19 - Flik Confronts Hopper/Flik Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Insect King Part 20 - Flik vs. Hopper/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Insect King Part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used *The Lion King Clips Used *The Ant and the Aardvark *Antz *A Bug's Life *Parappa the Rapper 2 *The Buzz on Maggie *Snagglepuss *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Melody Time *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Penguins of Madagascar *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Great Mouse Detective *Maya the Bee Gallery Ant.jpg|Charlie Ant as Baby Simba Z antz.jpg|Z as Young Simba Flik a bugs life.png|Flik as Adult Simba Princess bala antz.jpg|Princess Bala as Young Nala Attabug'slife.png|Princess Atta as Adult Nala Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Mufasa Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Sarabi Hopper_(ABL).jpg|Hopper as Scar Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Rafiki three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Zazu Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Timon King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Pumbaa Fenghuang.jpg|Fenghuang as Shenzi Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Banzai Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Ed CMaya.png|Maya the Bee as Sarafina Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs